Stolen
by Lillilyflower
Summary: Hermione is trying to handle living life with everyone she loves dead. R/R Please be kind no flamers


**Stolen**

**A/N: I own nothing but my sad little poem.**

**Summary: Hermione is trying to handle living life with everyone she loves dead. Please be kind no flamers **

Hermione walked slowly taking care of were she stepped. Has she walked she started to remember. Remembering was all she had left of her llife. Her life with him. Her life with them.

The finely battle stole everyone from her. She was left alone with only one thing to hold on to. It was the only thing that kept her sane enough not to join the others.

Has she walks through the grave yard she starts to take in the names. The names of her classmates. Her friends. Her family. Everyone of them fought for the light. Fought for the freedom they now had but would never in joy. The fought for life, love, happiness, and freedom.

They lost there lives. They lost there loved ones. They were losing there happiness. They won't ever taste the freedom they fought and died for.

Hermione stops for a moment at the first grave. Neville sweet, caring, lovable Neville. He spent so much time trying to avoid fights but when the fight came he showed everyone way he was in Gryffindor. He was brave and never backed down. Even toward the end when Bellatrix's husband killed him after Neville killed her.

The next grave was Neville's wife. No one even knew they were married until after there deaths. Ginny sweet, caring, wild Ginny. She was ripped apart by Grayback. She didn't even know about Neville's fate.

Has she moved down the line she stops at Lovely Luna's grave. Oh what she would give to hear the younger girl talk about all her magical animals she believed in. Luna was one of the few who made through the war only to die a short time later from a broken heart.

Next to Luna laid the one boy who fell in love with her beautiful mind. Dean the soft boy who never said much but was always there when you needed him the most. He was one of the first to die once the death eaters finely made it in to the school.

To many people lay here under the cold hard ground. Fred, George, Katie, Angelia, Oliver, Collen, Dennis, Tonks, Remus, and to many more. All these people had so much to live for. So much to hope for. So much to die for.

Hermione finely comes to a stop at the last two graves. She drops to her knees and sends up a small prayer.

' Please let there souls rest in peace'

To her left lays the boy who she loved like a brother. Who for the most part was always there for her. Who she fought with.

To her right was the boy who turned in two a man before her eyes. The man she fell in love with. Who she give her innocent to.

Both boys have been her best friends since she was eleven.

She lends to the left and starts clearing the snow and died leaves away from the head stone.

" You were always a mess why should now be any different?" She says with a small sad smile. " And like always I'll clean up the mess." After she done she places a single orange flower in a small vase that sits in front of the head stone. " I miss you Ron."

After she is done with Ron she moves to the right and starts clearing the snow and leaves away from that head stone has well.

" Harry love you spent your whole life cleaning up after others I guess it about time someone cleaned up for you." After she done clearing away the derbies She cleans the small metal bowl that sits in front of all the head stones. " I wrote you some things. Will a lot of somethings but I wrote you my first poem I hope you like it."

She pulls out a stack of letters and a lighter. One by one she catches them on fire and drops them in to the bowl. " I hope these really get to you." After she burns the last letter she pulls out one piece of paper and starts reading it out loud to the wind.

Stolen

Stolen.

Taken.

Gone.

Where?

Your gone, stolen away, taken never to return again.

Where are you now? Why can't I touch you? Hold you? Be near you?

Will we ever met again? Will you ever hold me again?

Tell me everything will be okay. Tell me that you love me. Tell me that you will never leave again.

When does the pain stop? When will it end? Will there ever be a time when the world doesn't seem like it's shattered because your no longer in it?

I need you here. I can't breath with out you. I can't live without you. Why did you leave me? You promised you would always be there. Your not. Your gone. Stolen away. Taken never to return.

After Hermione finish reading she burns her poems like she burned her letters.

"Will love me and the little one need to get home. We love you daddy." Hermione lends forward and kiss the picture of the love of your life. Then she stands up with some help from Harry and Ron's head stones. " Thanks boys. " Has see walks away she turns back to all of her friends " Bye everyone we love and miss you guys. See you next weekend."

Has if they they were saying there fare will the wind picks up and blows here messy hair around her face.

Hermione gives a small smile and walks out of 'The Light Cemetery' to her car. Has she reaches her car she places her hand on her big belly and talks to the baby inside.

" Will baby boy did you in joy your visit with your family?" The baby gives a sharp kick in responds. " Oh James Billius. That hurt I'm glad for one thing there only a few more weeks until you arrive.

Hermione then gets in her car and drives the half hour home. Thinking the same thing she always does after a visit. 'To bad Harry and the rest died before they knew we were going to be parents.'

**A/N: Now please review. I need reviews. Good, Bad, Whatever just let me know what you think unless you want to send flammers you can keep them. lol Thanks everyone**


End file.
